Tough times
by KiraTheKilla
Summary: Aang and Toph are Juniors in high school. There will be times when they are at their lowest. Their relationship will have it's ups and downs. Why not join them?Taang. Zutara.


Well thanks to my beta reader no spelling problems. I procrastinated a lot this was supposed to be done forever ago. Well enjoy anyway.

Aang was laying on his bed with the final Percy Jackson and the Olympians book. Then he heard footsteps coming to his room. Assuming it was just Gyatso, Aang continued reading. He was about halfway through the book that he just bought two days ago. Aang was just about to turn the page when - BAM. A short girl with raven black hair in a pony tail and emerald green eyes burst into the room. Then she spoke.

" Get your lazy ass up we're going do something fun."

" But Toph I'm reading," Aang argued. He wanted to finish the book tonight if possible.

" And I don't care. I'm bored we are going do something fun." Toph had the entire thing planned. She would get Aang to come with her, then she would rile up some thugs, and finally they would kick their asses. The end. They'd done it at least three times before and everything worked as planned.

" You're not dragging me to some thugs again are you ?" Aang asked. He was suspicious, seeing as how she had done it three times.

" No! We're going play laser tag with Katara, Zuko, and Sokka." That part was true, but what's the harm in beating up some thugs on their way there. He knew four different martial arts and they always try to mess with Toph. " Anyway get up we're going."

" But I didn't even ask Gyatso if I could go," Aang said, trying to get out of going play laser tag.

" Already done." She asked Gyatso upon entering the small house if he could go. " So get up."

Aang got up, put on his shoes, and they walked to Toph's car, a green camaro. Toph got in, started up the car, and they were off. " So is team green gonna win again or what ?" She and Aang usually won, but Sokka was always giving the two of them a challenge. When Suki had work he was on his own team and still got in second at least.

" Please, we're gonna destroy them." Toph was satisfied with that answer and gave him a punch in the shoulder. That was her way of showing people affection or knocking the crap out of them.

" Hell yeah we are Twinkletoes." Toph pulled into the parking lot and decided she wasn't going to fight those thugs. She just wanted to have a good time with her friends. Stepping out of her vehicle, they began to make their way to their destination. They entered the laser tag area, payed for three games, and went inside to find Katara, Zuko, and Sokka waiting for them.

" What took you two so long, what were you doing?" For some reason Zuko had it implanted in his messed up brain that her and Aang were going to be together. Zuko was a tall boy with black hair, golden eyes and a large scar that was on the left side of his face. Zuko had told the group the story about the scar years ago. He was defending his mother and sister from his abusive father and his father burned Zuko with some alcohol and their kitchen stove.

" I had to convince stupid to come along. That is what we were doing now lets get ready," she said to Zuko and the rest of the group.

" In a hurry to get started I see. You guys must really want that ass kicking," Sokka teased. He was determined to beat the pair that had utterly destroyed him last time. Sokka was a little shorter than Zuko and was tanned. He had deep ocean blue eyes and wore his hair in a pony tail or as he liked to call it a wolf tail.

" Sokka we all know that you are a stealthy assassin in this game that will never give up, but you have go to get it in your head that you are never going to beat these two. Alone that is." Katara told him. Katara was Aang's crush for the longest time until he just decided to give up. Katara had brown hair that went past her shoulders and the same blue eyes and skin as her brother.

They had all finished getting ready and decided to get started. Aang was next to Toph in the dark room." So any plan ?" Aang asked wondering what she might have in store this time.

" I got Snoozles, you handle Sparky and Sweetness. Got it?" He nodded and then asked another question.

" Stick together or split up ?" Then the first shot of the round broke their conversation. Toph looked up to see Sokka shooting at Katara. One of the shots was a hit.

The way the game worked was if you were shot three times you were out. The last team still in would win the game.

" Split up." They then went their separate ways into the maze.

Toph was ducked behind one of the many blocks they had set up around the place. She was slowly making her way towards Sokka with her laser gun ready. She saw him just around the corner sneaking up on Zuko. Toph then made her move and shot at him. He immediately rolled to the side and tried to avoid the shot. Toph planned ahead and shot to the spot she estimated he would roll and it was a hit. "Aw... crap! I'm already losing to the two of them." He quickly shot back at her and got one hit in.

Katara was walking as lightly as she could towards Toph and when she was within range she shot. Toph was now hit twice and they might finally get their chance at winning. She was immediately shot twice once by Aang from behind and another from Toph from the front. With that Katara was out of the game and it was up to Zuko to be able to beat the other teams.

Zuko was behind Sokka waiting for Aang or Toph to get another shot in. It seemed that Sokka hadn't noticed him yet but he kept his guard up. He was fully aware of his surroundings and was watching everything. While looking at Sokka to see if he had been shot yet he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Aang was there, he somehow managed to get all the way across the arena in about a minute or two, but he still wasn't surprised. He turned and tried to shoot, but Aang was nowhere to be seen. He then noticed that he was shot twice by Aang in about a second and then he managed to disappear. "Now come on Aang we can both jump Sokka with Toph. "

"Ehh, I'd rather not." Aang the shot Zuko one last time and got team red out of the game.

Aang signaled to Toph telling her to move forward. They then moved in and jumped Sokka from the behind and from the front. Sokka managed to fire at Aang and hit him, but his effort was futile. They had him. They both shot and ended the game.

"Yes we win again!" Aang yelled.

"We kicked ass!" Toph yelled.

Please review and all that. I just couldn't resist putting the Percy Jackson series in there.


End file.
